casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Casshern
Casshern (キャシャーン Kyashān) was a robot created by Braiking Boss' top scientist Ohji in order to pro-create robotic life. His purpose was a failure, so he was utilized as a perfect killing machine for Braiking Boss. He was originally partnered with his twins Dio and Leda but stayed offwards and was chosen to be the strongest amongst his siblings. Because Casshern was so powerful he was tasked with eliminating Braiking Boss' most illustrious enemy Luna. Casshern assassinated Luna and mixed his blood of death with hers of life, causing the entire world to spin into a cataclysmic state known as the "Ruin." This also caused Casshern to lose his memory which led him to wander the planet known as Casshern, the Man Who Slayed the Sun that was Named Moon. While wandering the planet, Casshern met several enemies and companions who helped him learn of his past and ways to atone for his sins. Casshern would soon find that Luna was reborn as a goddess of false life, and that Casshern's new purpose was to bring true life to the world by showing them the reality of death. Physical Appearance Casshern was built in a humanoid shape, identical to Dio in features such as their height, weight and structure. He is also completely unaffected by the Ruin, making him look unstained and perfect. He is constantly referred to as "beautiful" due to this.At the End of the WorldThe Woman of the Tall Tower He has a clear appearance that would match that of a human; large fluffy brown hair and soulful blue eyes. He is quite tall with long, muscular limbs all covered by his full body white, skin tight suit. The suit is designed with black lines and a unique "C" on his chest. The suit also sports a large collar and two jet boosters on the hips. Casshern also has a battle helmet that matches his suit along with earpieces that are similar to his jets. The final pieces of the helmet include the forehead horns that were symmetrical until Dio shattered one of them in battleThose Who Return, and also the helmet's retractable mask. Personality Casshern was originally a merciless being without any sense of reason or morality.The Past Rises Before My Eyes When he murdered Luna he quite literally passed this trait onto the world, murdering it and making it a world with no morals or reason. After his rebirth, Casshern became a calm, naive boy who had to learn about his past from enemies and allies alike. As he learned he was constantly ridiculed for who he once was, forcing Casshern into a depression.The Past Rises Before My Eyes Despite his darkness, Casshern still wished to atone for what he had once done and looked for people throughout the world who he had not completely destroyed. These people helped Casshern realize what the world once was and allowed him to strive to stop the Ruin due to their inspiration. Although Casshern had the will to do good, it was still in his nature to be a ruthless tyrant, and this rage would both keep Casshern from sacrificing himself and force him to murder and defend himself. But when others such as Dio and Braiking Boss remind Casshern of who he was from their perspective, it commonly causes him to become suicidal due to the mental trauma of the surprising realization of his past.The Past Rises Before My EyesAlthough this suicide was only to help the world, Casshern found another way to do so by seeking out Luna.The Truth Illuminates the Darkness By finding Luna, Casshern finally realized who he was; Death. Casshern sacrificed his pride and whatever future he had to become the world's death so that everyone could truly live. This proved that Casshern really was a selfless man who had come from an astonishing change.To the Wondering, Blooming Flowers Casshern Sins Relationships Main Article: Dio * Friender- A robot dog Casshern found in a village of robots, after the villages deathby hands of Casshern, he follows Casshern cautiously and over the course of Cassherns journey. Eventually Casshern and Friender become good friends. * Lyuze A female robot, she pursues Casshern out of revenge for her sister. Before the cataclysm, her sister Liza was injured by Casshern while trying to protect Luna, and eventually died a slow death from corrosion. However, she hesitates when Casshern willingly allows her the chance to kill him, and is unwilling to do so. Instead, she begins to follow and accompany Casshern on his journey, eventually developing feelings for him. She finally finds Luna with the help of Casshern and the others, but loses respect and interest for Luna as soon as she discovers the true meaning of Luna's "salvation." She decides to live with Casshern, Ringo, Ohji, and Friender, only to end her last days with them, dying from the ruination. As she dies, she tells Casshern that she is happy that she was able to find peace with him. Ringo Powers and Abilities Casshern is superhumanly strong, able to lift thousands of pounds and decimate large robots in a few blows. He can move fast enough so that he appears to warp-he is also very agile and can perform various acrobatic maneuvers. He is a skilled fighter, and can defeat hordes of enemies at once.In the past he was originally a subordinate of Braiking Boss and the strongest warrior in his robot army; with an advanced cybernetic body and quick reflexes, he can destroy any opponent he comes across. Casshern is durable, able to take powerful blows as well as slashes and stabs and continue fighting. Randomly during battle, Casshern enters a berserker state in which he performs to the fullest of his abilities and does not stop or hold back until his enemies are destroyed. He seems to enter this when his life is in serious danger, after a prolonged amount of time fighting, or when angry. While in berserker mode, his eyes glow a bright white He somehow holds the ability to painfully regenerate from any injury and goes violently berserk when incited. In one instance, he was impaled in three different areas before defeating his opponents. He has a healing factor, which activates after a delay. It heals any wounds in moments, and appears to cause serious pain to Casshern. He has healed from dozens of slash wounds, and once was impaled completely through his chest. He also has a mysterious immunity to the ruin, this immunity has lead him to have perfect and clean appearance. Because of immunity this has lead people he encounters who have been affected by the cataclysm to kill him under the belief that devouring him will save them from ruination. Quotes *(Inspired by Victims) "I know nothing...not even myself, yet my enemies call me...Casshern" *(Inspired by Victims) "Robots who believed in eternal life continue to perish, but not me..." *(About Sophita) "That Day I learned of one life that continued onward in this ever ruining world" *(To Lyuze) "I bring calamity to the world, and for that I don't deserve to live" *(To Lyuze) "If the world is spiraling into Ruin because of my own actions..then it is MY responsibility to try and stop it from destroying everything" *(To Dio) "It's the only way I can atone for the sins I've committed, for killing Luna..for sending the WORLD into Ruin" *(To Lyuze & Dune) "Maybe people tend to develop their weakness'...when they protect someone other then themselves" *(About Luna) "Luna really out there somewhere...right now it sure does feel like she is" *(To Lyuze) "We may not be able to reverse the damage that's been done..but we can find a way for you to live" *(Inspired by Dune) "For all the beings that inhabit this world, each and every one of them live for every breath they take!" *(About Luna) "Luna does stop the Ruin, but like the Sun never setting..it's wrong...unnatural!" *(To Luna) "I don't want to take a life from anyone...ever again" *(To Luna) "If you've forgotten death..then you've forgotten what it truly means to be alive" *(Final Line - To Luna) "No I won't kill you, there are still individuals who seek you out in search of life, it is your duty to help them, if survival is what they want then it is better they have it, I cannot deny them that. However if you or ANYONE forgets the face of death....then I will return." Appearances Trivia *Eric Vale the english voice for Casshern also did the voice of Future Trunks, a character form Dragon Ball Z. Ironically, Trunks came from a future where his world was destroyed by androids, where as Casshern is an android himself, that ruined his own world. References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character